Harry Potter and the Marohoutokoro School of Magic
by CreatureSlashLover
Summary: Harry has a different childhood and a different life. What happens when he knows magic growing up and sees Dudley as an older brother? Where Harry goes to a new school and everything is different. Slash! New School! Creaturefic! Mild Child Abuse! Bashing of Dumbles, and possibly others! OCness and OCs! Rated M to be safe!
1. Chapter 1 : It Begins

**Disclaimer: **_Sadly Harry Potter and Co. is not mine to claim. But I do claim all original characters and most of the plot line!_

**A/N:** First chapter and glimpse at my newest idea. More chapters will be coming out next week!

**Warning:** Mentions of child abuse. Bashing of Dumbles. Unsure of any bashing of other HP characters. OCness. OCs (I claim those as mine). A new school. Does not follow HP story line at all (mostly)! Slash! So disappear if you don't like it! Creaturefic! Awesomeness hopefully in the making…more warnings to possibly come.

**Chapter 1: It Begins**

The winter wind flew speedily past my window. I shivered in the cold pulling the small blanket closer. It had been ten days. Ten days within this room all alone since Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon left Dudley and I with _Aunt _Marge. She hated me. And she was more than willing to show that hatred towards me.

Whenever she was around I didn't eat, or see my cousin. For the first two days this time I could hear Dudley whining and asking to play with me. She told him I was sick. After a while he quit trying to see me, like all the times before.

Ten days without food. I am sure I look like a skeleton. She won't be able to hide it from Aunt and Uncle this time. I hope they will keep her away from me after that. But I wasn't banking on it. Aunt Petunia may want to help me. But I knew from experience that Uncle Vernon was rather blind when it came to his _perfect _sister. This was the worst I've been treated by her though. So here is hoping he can see past it.

I got my Hogwarts' letter a week before we were dropped off here. So had Dudley. Now that had come to no surprise for our little family. They had already known Dud was a wizard before I was dropped off outside their front door ten years ago. Dud and I grew up knowing about the wizarding world and also we grew up knowing we wouldn't be going to Hogwarts' when we turned eleven. Uncle Vernon refused to let his precious sons (for they saw me as their youngest son) to go to a school run by a man that was willing to leave an eighteen month old baby out on the door step in winter – in nothing but a tiny blanket.

As such Aunt Petunia had gone through the motions and signed us up for the Mahoutokoro School of Magic in Japan. According to her and Uncle Vernon both of their families were squib lines from Pureblood Japanese families. And as the families only heirs Dud and I had inherited ancestral homes in Japan. That's were Aunt and Uncle were right now. They were in Japan deciding what manor to move to next week. I prayed they came soon.

As I lay there shivering in the cold I heard the door slam open. "Marge! What is this I hear about you mistreating my son!?"

"That FREAK deserves it Vernon. He is NOT YOUR SON! AND HE IS NO FAMILY OF MINE!" Marge yelled back. "That foul creature turned my adorable nephew into a freak too! And you and your idiot wife are ENCOURAGING IT! We don't have the ilk like him in our family!"

"Say another word Marge and I'll tear you apart. Our family is a long line of Magyks and we are pureblood squibs of that line. Magic runs in our family. Well in MY family. I Vernon Galbien Youta Dursley squib of the Ancient and Royal House of Tsukino to call upon the familial magyks to dispel and disinherit Margery Loriel Mai Dursley from the Tsukino Family line. I ask Mother Magyk to remove all magic from her line, removing any of her future generations to have a claim to our family or our people. So I ask, so mote it be!"

The flair of magic filled the house. It was moments like these that I was sure Aunt and Uncle had magic. Their vows to Mother Magyk induced such a magically strong reaction that it only made since. I planned to find out what was wrong with their magic.

Marge let out a scream of rage. "GET OUT! TAKE YOUR FREAKISH CHILDREN AND GET OUT OF MY HOME. NEVER RETURN."

Moments later the door to my prison swung open with a creak. Uncle Vernon stood there in absolute rage. He stormed in and scooped me up. "Dudley has your things little bug. Let's get you home."

"Japan? We are going home?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Yes little bug. We are headed home to Japan." He held me close. The rocking from him walking out to the car lulled me to sleep and I knew no more.

**PM or Review to let me know if I should continue this or not!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Welcome Home!

**Disclaimer: **_Sadly Harry Potter and Co. is not mine to claim. But I do claim all original characters and most of the plot line!_

**A/N:** So next chapter so didn't make it out the following week. Finals at college just sprung up out of nowhere and then it was moving home and now I'm working to jobs so yeah, updates will be far and in-between for all my stories. Sorry but that is life.

**Warning:** Mentions of child abuse. Bashing of Dumbles. Unsure of any bashing of other HP characters. OCness. OCs (I claim those as mine). A new school. Does not follow HP story line at all (mostly)! Slash! So disappear if you don't like it! Creaturefic! Awesomeness hopefully in the making…more warnings to possibly come.

**Chapter 2: Welcome Home!**

I was lost to reality for many hours. I only awoke when we arrived at the hustle and bustle of London International. We were travelling the muggle way for documentation sake. Since Aunt and Uncle didn't trust the British wizarding community we were going to immigrate back to Japan through muggle legal ways.

The flight to Japan was long and boring. But since I was still rather weak from Marge's tender care I was still able to fall back asleep even after having slept for the entire drive to London. I drifted in and out for the whole flight, there but not really at the same time.

Uncle Vernon had me clutched to his chest the entire flight not wanting to put my tiny form down. I had been awake enough at one point to remember Aunt Petunia trying to encourage him to put me down but he adamantly refused arguing that his little angel was suffering because he'd left me there and that he wasn't about to let me out of his sights now.

"Haru angel it's time to wake up. We are in Japan now." Aunt Petunia gently shook me awake.

I groaned plaintively and held up my arms.

"Little bug would you like me to carry you?" Uncle Vernon asked.

I nodded sleepily. "I just feel weak Uncle. I'm so tired and hungry."

"Don't worry about it bug. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I'll carry you and we'll get you food as soon as we can, alright?" I nodded into his chest as he scooped me up. I must have drifted off in his arms since the next thing I knew we were standing before the entrance of Shinjuku Gyoen National Park.

"Uncle? Why are we here?"

"Because the Family Manor of the Tsukino Family is in the National Park. Many years ago our family sold some land to the muggle government in a way of hiding our home. The land that the Manor is on is actually six times the size of the park and is in the center, wtih the park around it. There are extensive wardings and spells that block muggles from finding it and to wipe it from all detections, including on maps."

I looked up at him surprised with wide eyes. "That is so cool!"

"Yeah it is." Dudley commented from beside me.

Suddenly I remembered that Aunt Petunia had called me something other than Harry earlier. "Aunt Petunia what did you call me earlier?"

"Vernon and I have decided that with moving here comes a new life for all of us. So we visited Gringotts' here in Japan and changed all of our names, legally adopting you in the muggle and magical worlds as our second son."

"What's my name Ma?"

"Daiki, which is Japanese for _大 __(dai)_ "large, great" combined with _輝 __(ki)_ "radiance", _樹 __(ki)_ "tree" or _貴 __(ki)_ "valuable, noble". And your name Haru is Japanese for _陽_ "sun, sunlight", _春_ "spring" or _晴_ "clear up"."

"Does this mean I can call you Ma and Pa now?" I asked.

"You always could son." Uncle Ver- no Pa said as he pulled me closer. "Are you feeling up to walking?"

I squirmed in his arms in answer. Once I was placed on the ground I turned to Daiki and hugged him. "Thank you for calling Ma and Pa."

"Anything for you baby brother."

The emotional moment between us brothers was interrupted by a loud growl. I turned bright pink.

"Hungry bug?" Ma asked, her voice tinged with amusement.

"Yeah…" I looked down at my toes and scuffed at the ground with my shoes.

"Well let's get to the house. I know a few house elves just waiting to feed us all." With that, Ma walked off into the park.

The walk was long but it beautiful. Dudley was overly excited. Elven blood ran in our family and we were all certain it was going to fully manifest in him when he reached 15. His extreme love of nature and plants fed our suspicions. He jabbered on and on the entire walk about each plant we passed. What it's name was, magical and muggle. What potions it could be used in. What muggles use it for. Extra. It was rather amusing to see him so worked up.

I snuggled into Pa's arms. He had picked me up again after we had started heading for the house. "Pa we chose this house for Daiki didn't we?"

He looked down at me and winked. "Anything to make my boys happy."

"Does that mean there's something I'll like there too?"

"Just wait until you see the library and the room we turned into an art studio for you."

I gasped. "For me?"

He laughed. "Of course bug. Now quit your wriggling I can't keep ahold of you if you keep moving."

I stilled instantly. Even though I am eleven I've always been slight and feminine. And I loved being held by my Pa. "Pa did you get checked by the goblin healers?"

"No bug. We are all going together tomorrow. They have a special way of telling whether you or Daiki will be coming into a creature inheritance. That way we can prepare and go ahead and inform your headmistress. Your mother and I will get tested for any blocks on our systems. But don't get your hopes up angel. We are squibs. It's unlikely we'll have magic that is just blocked." I didn't answer to that.

And then suddenly the house, no the castle was before us. It seemed almost a replica of the

Himeji Castle in Himeji, Hyōgo with smaller building on and surrounding the large lake. A small beautiful fully enclosed pagoda was in the center of the lake with a long red bridge leading to it. The pagoda was two stories with a wrap around balcony of the second floor.

"That pagoda is your new studio." Pa murmured in my ear.

I looked at him wide-eyed before struggling to get down. I wanted to go see!

"Not right now bug. Your Ma would have my head if I let you go off before eating. Besides I know she plans on giving you a tour, ending with the studio."

And so we walked past the pagoda and around the lake until coming upon the castle. Ma stopped before turning to us all. "Daiki, Haru I'd like to welcome you home to Tsukino Manor."

The doors swung open and dozens of tennis ball eyes glowed brightly up at us. "Welcomes homes masters and mistress!"

*I'm skipping the tour and all that jazz cause I can. So if you really want to know what the place looks like, google Himeji Castle in Himeji, Hyogo. It's a real place and since I'm not all knowing on Japanese archeitecture so I cheated by just using and existing building and replicating it in a fictional place with a fictional name cause I can. Ain't that dandy

Coming up is their trip to Gringotts and visit to the healers. Bah Bah Bah!

Ciao! Creature


End file.
